Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!
Eeney, Meeney, Miney...Magic! is the fifth episode in the first season of The Venture Brothers. Storyline Hank and Dean are playing a Ouija board when Dean asks if he'll find true love. Instead of what he expected, a strange gray-haired and bearded man silently enters their room, then with a twitch of his fingers causes the boys to fall unconscious. The man also finds H.E.L.P.eR. and slightly damages him. Dean wakes up to tell Dr. Venture of the strange man they saw last night, whom Dr. Venture calmly explains is merely renting out space in the compound because they could use the money. He takes Dean to see the man, who introduces him as Dr. Orpheus, a necromancer. The trio begin talking, but then Orpheus's daughter, a goth girl, comes in and Dean is immediately smitten with her. Orpheus sends the younger duo off to eat breakfast while Dr. Venture and Orpheus go off to the lab to discuss things and see Dr. Venture's newest invention. Hank wakes Brock up in order to have him repair H.E.L.P.eR., and the two also head off to the lab before the two doctors get there. Hank immediately sees the invention Dr. Venture intended to show and is entranced by it, slowly walking to it, and sees a hallucination of himself ready to play football with a much friendlier version of his father and an unseen mother calling out to them both to eat grilled cheese sandwiches. Brock notices Hank in a glazed state and pushes him out of the way before he can enter the machine, but gazes into the room itself and is also enthralled, so he enters it. Dean and Triana eat breakfast and learn more about each other. Later on, Dean is in his room thinking of her when Hank barges in, telling Dean they have to save Brock. Dr. Venture and Orpheus meanwhile learn the machine is meant to be a simulator of one's deepest desires; but Orpheus is quickly disgusted when he learns it is powered by the heart of a forsaken child. Brock is having the time of his life, fighting ninjas, cowboys, dinosaurs, and other assorted manly threats and dressed in Native American garb when he suddenly switches to a suit and tuxedo, with a Molotov Cocktease ready to finally have relations with him. Her only request is "don't be gentle". The boys manage to get inside the machine and quickly snap Brock out of his dream with a urinated shirt placed onto Brock's head, but now they cannot get out. Dr. Orpheus, meanwhile, has figured out the way to open the doors up: one must have a desire, enough to make them want to get out of there. At that point, Triana comes in asking what's going on, and Dean's love for her immediately causes the doors to finally open up. Later on, Dr. Venture learns Dean is spending so much time in the bathroom because he's "learning to be a boyfriend!" Quotes Dr. Venture: Dean what the hell are you doing in there? I need to take a shower! Dean: I'm practicing being a boyfriend, Pop! Dr. Venture: Never mind, Dean! Dr. Venture: Heeey, if I pull this candle down, will it...? Dr. Orpheus: ...get wax on my carpet? Yes. Dean: I dare you to make less sense! Dr. Orpheus: Evil has struck the House of Venture! The air reeks of an ill wind! Yay, though I have smelt it, that have dealt it! Triana: Doesn’t your dad have a nickname for you? Dean: Well, I’ve heard him call me ‘Dave’ or ‘Don’ a few times, but I don’t think they’re nicknames. Trivia *Dr. Orpheus is an obvious homage to Marvel Comics's Dr. Strange. *Dean wears a Burger King crown in his fantasy of being Triana's hero. *Dean also faints easily, especially when he gets up too quickly. *Triana sarcastically asks if Dean is David Koresh. This is an allusion to the Branch Davidians cult whose members killed themselves in 1993.